


Realization

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this after a stupid thought I had after making breakfast this morning. The writing speaks for itself, albeit not well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

“Same old, same old, huh?”

Weeks of preparations, writing and sewing went for yet again, nothing.

Nico sighed as she brought her head back after peeking into the seats of the auditorium, which were painfully empty.

It’s not like she expected anyone to really come; no one ever did.

Even the videos she painstakingly edited in her little free time didn’t attract many views; Nico was all but ready to stop perform. Just as she was about to walk back into their changing room, her three other groupmates walked in, fresh in the outfits that Nico prepared for them. Nico knew that they loved being idols and was slightly jealous of how talented they were compared to her, but they felt so unhappy when Nico was near them. Even though she was the leader by regards: she created the club and did almost all of the prep work, she was shoved aside, being left in the sidelines, being agonizingly average and mostly just in the way.  
After the girls took their look outside, they gave each other all a similar look of thought, slightly huddling around themselves, whispering scathingly, all the while flashing quick looks at Nico.

Nico knew what was coming; it felt like a bad breakup waiting to happen. Living her life of mediocrity was bound to catch up with her eventually, she just never wanted to admit how much useless work she had actually done in a vain attempt to try and make something of herself. The three stood quiet for a bit, and slowly turned around and made their way to Nico, who was trying, with all her might, not to just cry and run away.

“Nico, we wanted to talk to you, can we as-” one of the girls asks, before Nico bolts right up, tears forming down her face.

 

“You want to quit the idol group,” Nico hissed, hands firmly clenched to her side, the only thing left that won’t make her break down, right then and there.

“Look, we’re really sorry, there’s something that we wanted to tell you,” the girl calmly responded, trying her hardest not to set Nico off, “It’s just that… We received acceptance letters; a different school wanted us three to join them, they’re looking for a new idol group.”

She knew it. They were so much better than she could have ever hoped; this was less of a group and more of a trio with a side dancer, pretending that she was actually doing something. They deserved it, they were set for greatness, Nico could feel it. It’s why she kept the group going on for so long, in hopes that she could barely latch onto their coattails. “I’m happy for you guys, you really deserve this,” Nico choked out, yet again dangerously close to spilling tears, “Go and fulfill your dreams, I can tell you guys will be stars.”

“Thank you for making this group, Nico, it’s thanks to you that we were noticed,” the gril responds, trying as hard as she could to sound as positive as possible, “We’re so sorry that , y’know, you… didn’t get a letter; we tried our hardest to get one for you, but they couldn-”

“No, it’s fine, I was never as good as you guys,” Nico grieved, tears flowing full down her face.

That was it.

Her idol career, smashed like most other dreams she attempted to hold onto.

Dreams were much too hard to ever make real. 

Nico knew this, deep in her heart, but had never chosen to admit it, out of fear of being simple, or even worse, just nothing.

Holding back her tears for as long as she could before she made her way back into her dressing room, she turned back to look at her three former groupmates.

“Go and get ‘em, Tsubasa.”


End file.
